Días de los ¿enamorados?
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: San Valentín nunca ha sido el día favorito de Ranma por culpa de sus acosadoras personales, pero si además le sumas la indiferencia de Akane, el día de los enamorados se convertirá en una pesadilla para Ranma. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Ana 12!


**¡Hola! Vuelvo con una historia muy especial ya que es un regalo para Ana 12 por su quince cumpleaños. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como espero que disfrutes este nuevo año de vida. ¡Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que todo lo que desees se te cumpla!**

**Entre otras cosas Feliz San Valentín para los que tienen pareja y para los que no tenemos también.**

* * *

Ranma no entendía que diablos le pasaba a Akane. Bien era cierto que ese día le causaba reparos pues San Valentín era un día excesivamente problemático para él, pero siempre tenía la certeza de que su prometida más violenta tendría un detalle especial con él.

Por eso estaba tan crispado. Ya pasaba más de medio día y Akane aún no se había dignado a entregarle ni un mísero chocolate ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Los años anteriores la más pequeña de las Tendo se la pasaba muy nerviosa buscando el momento perfecto para entregarle su presente, pero este año no había ni rastro de nerviosismo, ni ansias ni nada de nada. Akane simplemente se comportaba como en cualquier otro día.

\- ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? – Murmuró Ranma sentado a la mesa – Ni siquiera se molestó por los regalos de las otras chicas.

Si ya era raro para el no ver a Akane nerviosa, más raro le pareció no ver ni un ápice de celos cuando Ukyo le entregó un enorme y casero chocolate con forma de corazón con sus iniciales y las de ella en un rico chocolate fundido. No tuvo más opción que aceptarlo ya que la veteranía en esos temas le había enseñado que si no aceptaba el chocolate, la castaña se pasaría el día persiguiéndolo y si lo aceptaba Akane le daría un golpe mortal por lo que siendo sinceros, prefería un golpe de parte de Akane que le enviara a volar por el cielo Nerima que tener a Ukyo todo el día detrás.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no recibir ni un golpe, ni un regaño ni siquiera una mala mirada de Akane. Esta, se había girado tranquilamente y se sentó en su sitio sin prestar mayor atención a que Ukyo le tenía agarrado y le pedía una cita.

Con un poco de miedo se acercó a ella – Akane, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha que sacaba sus libros le miró con curiosidad – sí claro, ¿Qué debería pasarme?

\- No lo sé – cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Estaba alerta por si la muchacha solo estaba disimulando y esperaba que bajara la guardia para darle una paliza – estas rara.

\- Pues estoy bien – contestó con calma – no te preocupes.

Ranma sintió que algo iba mal cuando recibió una bonita sonrisa por parte de Akane. Todo el salón de clases les miraba y parecían tan asombrados como él pues en un día normal Akane le habría matado por aceptar el chocolate de San Valentín de Ukyo. Aunque estaba algo preocupado por la salud mental de Akane decidió dejarlo pasar.

La cosa empeoró cuando en medio de la clase de gimnasia una bonita chica de primero se acercó con timidez y le ofreció una caja de chocolates. Ranma los rechazó con educación y aunque le dio algo de reparo ver a la chica marcharse triste suspiró aliviado, lo que menos necesitaba era otra acosadora.

Al girarse se encontró con la mirada de Akane que llevaba dos balones de baloncesto. Pasó por su lado con gesto decidido y Ranma cerró los ojos esperando un tremendo golpe pero solo recibió una risita juguetona – Anda que, pobre chica. Le has roto el corazón.

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y los enfocó en Akane que le miraba con diversión – ¿No te molesta que me haya querido regalar chocolates?

\- Ranma, es una niña – dijo como si su pregunta fuera una estupidez – además ni que fuera la única pretrendienta que tienes.

Para su sorpresa no había reproche en su voz sino que sonaba como una conversación de buenos amigos que bromeaban entre ellos y eso no le gustó. Necesitaba a su marimacho de vuelta ya que esta pasiva le daba mucho más miedo que la violenta.

\- Bueno es natural – dijo con tono pomposo cruzándose de brazos – soy muy atractivo y varonil no es raro que las mujeres quieran conquistarme, pero tranquila Akane, que aunque tú no lo conseguirías ni en mil años si me ofreces chocolate lo aceptaré, ya sabes el honor está por encima de todo.

Ranma no era tonto, sabía que normalmente ese comentario sacaría la fiera que Akane llevaba dentro y le molería a palos, pero una vez más la chica puso un gesto neutro en su cara y caminó lejos de él. Ranma aun perplejo pegó una patada en el suelo. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba a Akane y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando salieron de clase y se toparon con Kodachi y Shampoo peleando Ranma suspiró aliviado. Bien sabía lo mucho que Akane detestaba a esas dos así que cuando se abalanzaran sobre el para darle su chocolate su prometida terminaría explotando y él podría seguir con su vida tranquilo.

\- ¡Airen! – Shampoo empujó a Akane para alejarla de Ranma y poder colgarse de su cuello – Shampoo traer chocolates hechos con mucho amor.

Una risa esquizofrénica resonó por el patio del Furinkan – estás loca sucia plebeya si piensas que mi Ranma-sama comerá tus porquerías.

Shampoo que se refregaba contra su cuerpo le lanzó una mirada burlona – Airen comer siempre lo que Shampoo prepararle, eso chica loca y chica violenta no poder decirlo.

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestras tonterías – dijo Akane con tono cansado. Ranma sintió el pelo de su nuca erizarse pues esa pasividad le estaba poniendo de los nervios – además ya ha aceptado el regalo de Ukyo.

Ranma comenzó a sudar cuando vio el aura de ira que surgía en el cuerpo de la chinita – ¡Airen! ¿Ser eso cierto?

\- Yo… esto… ¡Akane! – protestó el chico pero su prometida no le hacia el menor caso ya que estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó seria, mas no enfadada.

\- Ranma-sama, perdono tu infidelidad a cambio de que me lleves a una cita romántica esta tarde – dijo Kodachi con esa voz de descentrada que siempre ponía y que a Ranma tanto fastidiaba.

\- Estar loca, airen llevar a Shampoo a su cita.

Ambas chicas tiraban de un brazo de Ranma moviéndolo a los lados como si fuera un muñeco. Antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar un par de espátulas diminutas se clavaron a los pies de las chicas – Soltad a mi Ran-chan – exigió Ukyo plantándose frente a sus rivales.

\- ¿Chica de la espátula querer pelear contra Shampoo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada – No sé porque esforzarte, Airen jamás verte como mujer.

\- ¡El me ama! Ha aceptado mis chocolates – exclamó orgullosa Ukyo – ¿verdad Ran-chan?

\- ¡Mientes! – gritaron Shampoo y Kodachi.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a Akane quien seguía atenta la disputa de las prometidas de Ranma – Es cierto y Akane es testigo – Ranma sintió ganas de tirase de los pelos al ver la indiferencia de la heredera Tendo – deberías hacer como ella y rendiros ya que ninguna tendrá el amor de mi Ran-chan.

\- Esto, Ukyo – el pobre chico intentaba explicarle a su amiga de la infancia que si había aceptado sus chocolates había sido por pura amistad y para que mentir, para quitársela de encima el resto del día – la verdad es que yo…

\- ¡Que chica violenta rendirse ser natural! – Gritó altanera Shampoo – Ella ser torpe y fea nunca ser competencia y ella saberlo.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó Akane por primera vez enfadada – Te he dicho que a mí me dejéis al margen de vuestras locuras, pero como me volváis a insultar os daré vuestro merecido.

Por un momento la tranquilidad volvió al cuerpo de Ranma, ver a su marimacho de vuelta le infundo una paz casi relajante pero un segundo más tarde al ver la cara de sus otras prometidas, más que dispuestas a pelear con Akane, hizo que la alarma en su cerebro que se encendía cada vez que la muchacha estaba en peligro comenzara a pitar como loca declarando el estado de emergencia.

No podía tolerar que sus otras prometidas dañaran a Akane y por eso hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Meter la pata.

\- Dejaos de tonterías – dijo serio – No podéis pelear contra Akane.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Ukyo – ella también es tu prometida, por tanto es competencia.

El chico se llevó las manos por detrás de su cabeza en un gesto desenfadado muy suyo y que sabía que ponía a Akane de muy mal humor – ella jamás ha sido competencia, miradla ¿no veis que está muy por debajo de vosotras? Tanto físicamente como en habilidades. Podéis estar tranquilas, jamás me fijaría en ella.

Esperó con miedo el golpe de su prometida pero este nunca llegó y una vez más Ranma sintió que algo muy malo le pasaba a Akane. Cuando enfocó sus ojos azules en ella no encontró rabia ni enfado, ni siquiera tristeza, de los ojos de la chica no caía ni una lágrima pero lo que si vio fue algo mucho más doloroso para el que sus lágrimas. Fue decepción.

Los ojos de Akane le miraban con decepción y eso era peor para el que mil patadas en la boca del estómago. Prefería ser golpeado por ella durante horas que ver esa mirada sobre el de nuevo.

Akane con tranquilidad se dirigió a sus prometidas – si queréis pelear, pelearemos pero será por mi honor, no por Ranma – el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Akane clavó su fría mirada sobre el – yo me voy a casa. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Y allí le dejó, mudo, perplejo y siendo zarandeado por tres locas que no aceptaban la verdad aunque se la pusiera frente a sus narices. Horas después Ranma volvía a casa maltrecho, sucio y cansado dejando atrás a esas tres que seguían peleando.

No tenía tiempo para tonterías, ahora necesitaba el perdón de Akane pero sobretodo necesitaba saber que diablos le pasaba ¿sería un hechizo? ¿o simplemente se había cansado de esperarle? Movió la cabeza alejando ese último pensamiento dándolo casi por imposible, o al menos eso quería creer.

Cuando llegó a casa no le fue mucho mejor, él tenía la esperanza de que la muchacha le golpearía hasta la saciedad, lloraría de rabia, le volvería a golpear y luego tan amigos, como siempre hacían. Pero no, una vez más la pasividad de Akane mermó los nervios de Ranma que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Había llegado, subió a su habitación y le pidió perdón de la mejor forma que sabía – marimacho, lo siento no era mi intención decir esas cosas, puedes golpearme si quieres. Es lo justo.

Esas fueron sus palabras y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Akane le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza que mas que buscar hacer daño, era como un juego de niños – te perdono – había dicho con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego cerró la puerta y le dejó en el pasillo.

Y aquí es donde estábamos al principio, con Ranma sin entender la actitud tranquila de la más violenta y voluble de sus prometidas. Ella nunca había actuado así con él, siempre le golpeaba, le insultaba y daba la vuelta a la tortilla para quedar ella de victima ante los habitantes de la casa. Pero esta vez no hubo ni reproches ni golpes ni mucho menos vueltas de tortilla. No había nada, absolutamente nada.

Ni un puñetazo, ni una sonrisa, ni un chocolate…

No le había obsequiado nada ese San Valentín, no solo era raro su pasividad ante todo lo que a el respectaba sino que no le había perseguido para obligarle a comerse alguna de sus elaboraciones que le acababan mandando al hospital. Ella siempre se esforzaba los días previos al 14 de febrero para regalarle un horrible chocolate casero, tanto en forma como en sabor y aunque él siempre se quejaba de ello en el fondo le agradaba enormemente saber que la chica se esforzaba tanto por y para él.

Pero siempre la terminaba pifiando…

\- Vaya cuñadito ¿a qué se debe ese humor? – preguntó Nabiki entrando en la sala y sentándose a la mesa.

\- No sé de qué hablas – bufó el chico.

Nabiki puso una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro – Bueno, he oído por ahí que Akane no te hace caso hoy.

Ranma sintió una bola de acero en el estómago pero fingió desinterés, tomó una galleta y se la comió – no me interesa lo que haga tu hermana.

\- Sí ya se ve – dijo Nabiki mirando su revista – por eso la rechazaste delante de toda la escuela ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Soun y Genma aparecieron en la sala zarandeándole por la camisa – Ranma ¿Cómo osas humillar así a mi niña?

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! – Se quejó alejándoles de un empujón – se lo ha inventado.

\- No es verdad – dijo Nabiki – aceptaste el chocolate de amor de Ukyo, delante de las narices de Akane y frente a media escuela. Además, horas más tarde dejaste claro que no te interesaba y que preferías a tus otras novias que a mi hermanita.

\- Yo… esto… - Ranma se vio acorralado y un escalofrío mayor que todos los que tuvo aquel día le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tras su espalda su madre le mostraba el resplandeciente filo de su katana – Ranma, eso no es nada varonil.

\- Pobre Akane – dijo Kasumi con pesar – debe estar muy triste.

Ranma se sintió acorralado y como un animal asustado, que en parte lo era ya que podía transformarse en una especie de gato cuando estaba aterrado, hizo lo que todo animal acorralado y asustado hace, atacar.

\- ¡Dejaos de tonterías! ¡Soy mayorcito como para saber lo que debo o no debo hacer!

\- ¿Aunque eso sea destrozar el corazón de Akane? – preguntó con malicia Nabiki.

Ranma se puso rojo como un tomate – Yo no he hecho tal cosa pero si lo hiciera… ella… ¡ella debería saber que no me gusta que me use de ratón de laboratorio!

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo hijo? – preguntó Nodoka preocupada por la salud mental de su hijo.

\- Y yo que sé, ya no se ni lo que digo – murmuró con pesar y con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Soun y Genma lloraban a mares abrazándose mutuamente temiendo que sus escuelas jamás se unirían. Ranma les miraba de manera asesina – no sé porque os ponéis así, yo siempre he dejado claro que Akane no me gusta.

\- Ranma – alertó Nabiki.

\- Estoy harto de que siempre me golpeé por todo y que me obligue a probar sus asquerosos experimentos que ella llama comida.

\- Ranma – alertó esta vez Nodoka más seria.

\- No sé porque me preocupo por ella, debería agradecer que hoy me ha dejado en paz, he tenido un día horrible por culpa de esas tres y lo único que lo estropearía sería que la estúpida de Akane me regalara un chocolate que me dejaría abrazado a la tapa del baño toda la noche. Es mas, ¿quien quisiera un chocolate de esa marimacho? ¡Ni que me gustara!

-¡Ranma! – gritó Nodoka enfadada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ranma. Nabiki señaló tras su espalda y el pobre chico quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Con cuidado se giró para observar que justo a su espalda se encontraba Akane con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos.

\- Akane yo… lo que has oído…

\- No importa – dijo con seriedad pero una vez mas no había enfado en sus ojos sino esa maldita indiferencia que tan nervioso le ponía.

\- Akane, perdona a mi hijo ya sabes que es un bocazas – dijo Genma llorando a mares.

Soun se colocó junto a su amigo tomando las manos de su hija – Genma tiene razón, perdónale hijita.

\- No hay nada que perdonar – dijo Akane sentándose junto a Ranma que se alejó levemente temeroso de que le diera con la bolsa en la cabeza – es su opinión.

Para sorpresa de todos Akane dibujó una bonita sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la bolsa de plástico. Ranma, que la conocía bien se sintió un cretino. Su sonrisa era una sonrisa vacía, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

\- Tengo algo para vosotros – sacó una bolsita de chocolates – para ti papá – dijo entregándole la bolsita a su padre – y para el tío y la tía.

\- Gracias querida – dijo Nodoka aceptando el presente.

\- No hay de que – metió la mano de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó otra cajita – este es para ti Nabiki.

La mediana de las Tendo tomó el regalo de su hermana – ¿Por qué el mío es más pequeño? – se quejó.

\- Porque te pasas la vida sacando dinero a mi costa, alégrate de que te he regalado algo.

\- _Tuche_ – dijo Nabiki abriendo su caja y comiendo un chocolate.

\- Este es para ti Kasumi – la caja de Kasumi era bastante grande y llevaba una tarjetita dentro que traía escrito "_gracias por todo_" – siempre estás pendiente de todos y nunca te lo he agradecido, espero que esto compense un poco…

\- Hermanita, el haceros felices es suficiente pago, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Akane sonrió a su hermana y su rostro se puso serio de repente. Faltaba un regalo, un regalo dirigido al chico que miraba su bolsa de manera nerviosa.

Ranma sabía que quedaba un chocolate más y estaba seguro de que era el suyo. Quería que se lo diera, aunque supiera a rayos, pero necesitaba saberse especial en la vida de su prometida. Akane lanzó un suspiro y negó – toma, para ti.

Ranma sintió la decepción apoderarse de su cuerpo al observar el chocolate perfectamente hecho y guardado en una cajita. Su prometida no lo había cocinado, era un triste regalo por compromiso, como el de toda la familia.

\- No lo has hecho tu – murmuró mirando con tristeza el chocolate que Akane le ofrecía. Se quedó quieto unos segundos mirando aquel chocolate comprado.

\- ¿Vas a aceptarlo? – Preguntó Nabiki poniendo a la joven pareja nerviosa – sería lo que te quedaba ya hoy Ranma, que después de aceptar el chocolate de Ukyo rechazaras el de Akane.

Ranma deseó cortarle la lengua a la chica pero todo enfado desapareció al notar el cambio en los ojos de Akane. Vio su semblante tornarse, por primera vez en el día, triste y eso no podía tolerarlo.

Con rapidez tomó el chocolate entre sus manos asustando a la muchacha – gracias.

\- No hay de que – habló Akane con suavidad – ahora si me disculpáis tengo que estudiar.

La sala se quedó en silencio ante la partida de Akane. Una vez más todas las miradas de la casa se centraron en su persona pero las que más miedo le dieron fueron la de su madre y la de Kasumi. Su madre le miraba con enfado y Kasumi con pena.

Bajó su rostro hacia el chocolate y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, más miedo del que pudo sentir en todo el día. A pesar de su indiferencia él tenía la esperanza de que Akane le entregaría un horrible chocolate casero, pero no, le entrego uno comprado, como al resto de la familia.

\- Tengo que entrenar – murmuró derrotado.

Pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando, bueno, fingiendo entrenar. Si alguien le hubiese observado se habría dado cuenta de que sus movimientos eran lentos y descompasados, que se equivocaba de vez en cuando y que cada dos pasos se tropezaba.

¿Y de quien era la culpa de que Ranma estuviera en ese estado? De Akane. Por supuesto. Su pasividad tanto en el tema de las chicas como con sus insultos le tenía sumamente preocupado. No podía entender que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana pero no podía tolerarlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Akane se escapaba de su vida.

Tenía que hablar con ella, preguntarle porque ya no le importaba, porque no encontraba más explicación a su forma de actuar, a sus ojos la chica se estaba cansando de él y no pensaba pelear por su relación más. Temblaba solo de pensar que Akane le abandonara en un futuro próximo y si no hacía algo sus miedos se convertirían en realidad.

El llamado de Kasumi le sacó de sus pensamientos apocalípticos donde Akane le decía que le quería como un amigo y le enterraba vivo en una montaña de chocolates de San Valentín perfectamente cocinados comprados en una tienda mientras le entregaba a un hombre sin rostro un feo chocolate casero.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Ella solo cocinará chocolates de San Valentín para mí – gritó con determinación – Esta noche, esta noche me explicarás qué demonios te pasa Akane.

* * *

La cena pasó rápida entre miradas tristes de sus padres, reproches de su madre y Kasumi y burlas de Nabiki. Para su mala suerte Akane había alegado que no tenía hambre y que tenía un examen importante cerca por lo que debía estudiar.

\- Deberías esforzarte en tus estudios tú también muchacho – dijo Genma con la boca llena de arroz.

\- Cállate – le respondió Ranma de mala manera para luego levantarse – gracias por la cena Kasumi pero no tengo hambre.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Nodoka.

\- Por ahí.

Nabiki no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para burlarse un poco más de Ranma – ¿vas a ir a ver a tu novia?

\- Akane está estudiando – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que sus propias palabras causarían – no debemos molestarla.

\- ¿Akane? Yo me refería a Ukyo – Ranma enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza ante las palabras de Nabiki – pero me alegra saber qué piensas en mi hermanita si hablamos de tu novia.

\- Mi hijo, sabía que no me decepcionaría – dijo con alegría Genma agarrando a Soun del brazo quien lloraba a mares emocionado por la "declaración de amor" de su yero.

\- Ranma hijo, que orgullosa estoy – comentó Nodoka – ahora solo tienes que subir, disculparte y demostrarle a Akane lo varonil que eres y lo mucho que la amas.

El pobre muchacho notó su cara arder como una hoguera y salió corriendo antes de que sus familiares se cebaran con él. Con rapidez subió al tejado de la casa y se sentó en el único sitio de la casa en el que se sentía cómodo y en paz, sobre la habitación de su prometida… si es que aun podía llamarla así.

Se sentó dando un sonoro suspiro y sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo el chocolate que le había dado su prometida. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, normal. Se veía delicioso y sin una tara en la cobertura ni en el empaquetado, era un chocolate comercial, un regalo adquirido en una tienda hecho sin ningún cariño especial, sin ningún amor.

Apretó el chocolate con rabia pero se frenó, no quería romperlo. Lo inspeccionó de cerca intentando encontrar algo que lo hiciera diferente al resto, algo que le dijera que su prometida pensó en el cuándo lo vio. Nada, era un chocolate de compromiso más.

Al inspeccionarlo vio que llevaba una pequeña inscripción en chocolate blanco – gracias por tu amistad – leyó en un murmullo.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón se frenó, amigo. Su chocolate de San Valentín llevaba escrita la palabra amigo, no amor, ni novio ni si quiera llevaba puerto imbécil que era como ella siempre le llamaba, traía amigo simplemente amigo.

Quiso gritar de rabia, salir corriendo y patear algo o a alguien pero se contuvo. Amigo, ella le consideraba su amigo… ¿y de quien era la culpa? Suya, por supuesto, siempre suya. Suya por negarla siempre, por insultarla y dejar que sus prometidas la despreciaran, suya por rechazar todos y cada uno de sus platos de una forma horrible y humillante… si ahora Akane no quería saber más de él se lo tenía merecido.

Allí sobre el tejado con ese chocolate del demonio en la mano recordó los momentos en los que había hecho llorar a Akane y en los que la había hecho reír ganando por goleada los momentos tristes ¿Cómo no iba a cansarse de el? ¿Cómo no iba a abandonarle cuando él aceptó el chocolate de otra en sus narices? ¿Cómo era ella tan bondadosa de a pesar de haberla hecho llorar tantas veces, aun así le brindaba su amistad?

No la merecía, nunca la mereció y posiblemente nunca la merecería. Subió la vista al cielo y se lo encontró oscuro. Perplejo miró a todos los lados y se percató de que ya era bastante tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando en su mente? ¿Cuántas horas había pasado recordando lo cretino que fue con su prometida?

Uso sus sentidos de artista marcial y se percató de que la casa estaba en silencio, era su oportunidad para hablar con Akane sin que nadie le molestara. Con cuidado bajó por la cornisa y se asomó a la ventana de su prometida, se veía una tenue luz que supuso sería su lámpara de estudio. Dio unos golpecitos y unos segundos después su prometida descorrió las cortinas. Con un mudo gesto Ranma le pidió que le dejara entrar y así lo hizo, abrió la ventana despacio y le dejó pasar.

Una vez estuvo dentro Akane se adelantó a hablar – Ranma ¿necesitas algo?

\- Yo, venía a hablar contigo – se dio ánimos a sí mismo, no podía quedar como un imbécil ante ella, al menos no más de lo que había quedado todos esos años.

Akane se acercó lentamente a su cama y se sentó a la orilla, dio un par de palmadas a su lado invitándole a él también a sentarse. Ranma tragó duro, ya empezaba mal, Akane siempre había sido muy reticente a estar a solas con él y más en su habitación.

\- Veras – empezó – quiero preguntarte sobre esto – alzó el chocolate en su mano y Akane le miró un poco apenada.

\- ¿No te gusto? – Preguntó con un poco de tristeza, tristeza que rápidamente disimulo poniendo su mejor sonrisa – bueno, no pasa nada puedes devolvérmelo o tirarlo no te preocupes, no ha sido muy caro y…

\- ¿No ha sido caro? – le cortó. Si el pensar que lo había comprado en una tienda le había hundido saber además que había sido de los baratos terminó por destrozarle.

\- No bueno, ya sabes lo normal – dijo Akane intentando quitarle el chocolate – no te preocupes no me molesta que me lo quieras devolver.

Ranma alejó rápidamente el chocolate de las manos de la chica – No Akane, no vengo a devolvértelo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Vengo a – el pobre chico se dio fuerzas a sí mismo. Tener a su prometida a solas y tan cerca era demasiado para su autocontrol pero debía terminar lo que había empezado, no podía tolerar que su marimacho se fuera de su lado – Vengo a preguntarte ¿Por qué no me has hecho uno casero?

Akane le miró perpleja un par de segundos. Ante esos enormes ojos marrones Ranma se volvió de gelatina y sintió ganas de huir lejos pero antes de que sus piernas se movieran Akane le frenó – Porque no te gusta mi cocina.

La simple respuesta destrozó las barreras de Ranma. Normalmente Akane se enfadaba si hablaban de este tema pero esta vez de nuevo no había otro sentimiento que no fuera la indiferencia – pero es San Valentín.

\- Lo sé – comentó la chica como si no entendiera a donde quería llegar – pero los chocolates caseros son cosas de parejas y bueno, no iba a esforzarme para nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ranma temiendo la respuesta de su prometida.

Akane bajó la mirada hasta su regazo donde sus manos jugaban entre ellas con nerviosísimo – Bueno, es que… pensé que este año no me esforzaría en prepararte nada para que luego lo despreciaras.

\- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! – Gritó furioso Ranma ganándose un reproche de su prometida que le obligó a bajar la voz – siempre acepto tus chocolates de San Valentín.

\- Porque te obligan – dijo muy seria Akane dejándole entrever por primera vez en el día la Akane mal humorada y voluble que tanto le gusta – o lo que es peor… por pena.

La última frase fue dicha con tanto dolor que Ranma quiso arrodillarse frente a ella y proponerle cualquier método de tortura que pudiera compensar tanto daño pero para su sorpresa Akane volvió a recomponerse rápidamente.

\- No quiero darte lastima Ranma y tampoco quiero obligarte a estar conmigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – volvió a preguntar Ranma temeroso.

Akane se limitó a mirarle unos segundos en silencio, era como si estuviera, al igual que el dándose ánimos para soltar las palabras que quería pronunciar. La chica dio un largo suspiro y dijo – Ranma, sé que siempre te obligo a comerte lo que cocino y que detestas que lo haga así como detestas mí… humor, por así decirlo, cuando están tus prometidas cerca, así que he decidido hacerme a un lado.

Ranma se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su prometida. Su mundo se había venido abajo en un segundo, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Ajena a los pensamientos desesperados de Ranma, Akane continuó hablando.

\- No quiero ser un impedimento para tu felicidad – dijo mientras se levantaba con pesar, como si quisiera alejarse de el – No quiero que me humillen más, ni tu ni tus prometidas, no quiero que te veas obligado a aceptarme por honor porque eso es… es devastador para mí y mi autoestima.

\- Akane – la frenó Ranma levantándose el también dejando olvidado el chocolate en la cama – Siento mucho todas las veces que desprecié tu cocina y tus muestras de afecto. Siento mucho de verdad lo que dije hoy y lo que te digo siempre, sabes que no pienso eso de ti que tu… - la miró de arriba abajo, se veía tan frágil, tan triste que solo quería encerrarla en sus brazos para siempre y así evitar que saliera dañada, aunque el que siempre la dañaba, era el – Akane por favor, perdóname.

\- Ya te dije que estas perdonado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – siempre lo hago, eres mi amigo.

\- No lo soy – espetó Ranma apretando los puños. No le gustaba esa palabra y mucho menos si servía para definir su relación con Akane.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo con pesar Akane bajando la vista – esperaba que por lo menos me consideraras tu amiga pero veo, que me equivoqué.

\- Pues si te equivocas – quiso abrazarla, hacerla entender que no era su amiga, que para él era algo más. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y que entendiera que para el ella era su mundo entero – No eres mi amiga, eres mi prometida.

\- Ranma por favor, no me hagas esto – dijo con tristeza – si es por el chocolate…

-No es por el estúpido chocolate, me da igual el chocolate – estaba rabioso, furioso pero no con ella, con él. Furioso con él por haber sido un idiota y reaccionar cuando está a punto de perderla, pero no iba a consentirlo – me da igual el estúpido día de San Valentín para mí solo es un asqueroso día donde mis autoproclamadas prometidas me acosan hasta la saciedad porque alguien decidió que ese era el día de "los enamoras" – dijo lo último con un tono burlón remarcando bien las comillas entre sus dedos.

\- Tan poco no te importara cuando aceptaste el chocolate de Ukyo – espetó Akane celosa. Ranma quiso sonreír al ver ese animalillo de los celos resurgir en el cuerpo de su prometida. Él no lo sabía pero le encantaba verla celosa.

\- Lo acepté porque si no me perseguiría todo el día, mala idea porque aun así lo hizo.

\- Hay que ser imbécil – dijo Akane – aceptando su chocolate solo le das esperanzas.

\- Lo sé, pero es que para mí hoy no es un día especial – explicó Ranma intentando que Akane le creyera – debo hablar con Ukyo y explicarle que no estaba aceptando sus sentimientos y mucho menos correspondiéndolos.

Akane apartó la vista y se abrazó a si misma con inseguridad – no deberías hacerlo, quizás lo hicieras de forma inconsciente, quizás los aceptaste porque en el fondo sientes algo pro ella.

\- Claro que siento algo por ella – dijo viendo como su prometida se estremecía con sus palabras.

\- Pues no entiendo que haces aquí a protestar porque no te he cocinado un chocolate que no querías recibir.

Ranma no le dejó continuar se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros haciendo que la muchacha le mirara – Lo que siento por Ukyo es amistad, lo tuyo es diferente. Porque si hay algo que espero en este día de mierda es que al final de tanta persecución cuando llegue a casa estés tu esperándome con un feo chocolate con sabor a sal y forma indeterminada.

\- ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Para qué siguieras burlándote de mí? – espetó Akane furiosa intentando alejarse de el – ¿para echarme en cara lo maravillosas cocineras que son tus otras prometidas y el desastre que soy yo?

\- No Akane – respondió reafirmando levemente su agarre – sé que soy un imbécil y que siempre insulto tu cocina, pero como bien te dije antes cada estúpido día de San Valentín lo único que espero es tu chocolate, porque el saber que te esfuerzas de esa manera solo por mí me hace sentirme especial.

Ranma había expresado aquel pensamiento con toda la sinceridad que pudo encontrar, pero la cara de desconfianza de Akane le destrozó. Su prometida no confiaba en él y eso dolía.

\- No me mientas – dijo seria – no me mientas de esa manera en la cara porque me haces daño.

\- No es mi intención – se apresuró a aclarar – de verdad que aunque no lo demuestre… me… me hace muy feliz recibir tu chocolate cada año – un dulce sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de la muchacha y estaba seguro que las suyas estaban igual.

Akane bajó la mirada y con un débil susurro dijo – ¿Por qué querrías un chocolate con mal sabor teniendo los perfectos chocolates de San Valentín de tus prometidas?

Ranma sonrió débilmente, sabía lo que Akane le estaba pidiendo con esa pregunta. Era un intento disimulado de que el expresara sus sentimientos por ella y esta vez no iba a ser tan tonto como para negarlo.

\- Porque eres tu – contesto sincero sorprendiendo a su prometida – porque no me importa ninguna otra más que tú.

\- Pero… Ukyo.

Ranma suspiró – Ya te lo dije fue un estúpido intento porque me dejara en paz el resto del día. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, odio este estúpido día, solo sirve para que me persigan tres psicóticas dispuestas a tener una cita conmigo porque piensan que este día es diferente al resto del año.

\- Pero es diferente – insistió Akane – es el día de los enamorados y…

\- ¡Eso es una tontería! – dijo frustrado Ranma.

Se separó de ella frustrado, Akane le sacaba de quicio con una rapidez que era asombrosa, por mucho que la quisiera solo ella era capaz de acabar con su paciencia tan rápido. Bueno, ella y su padre.

No sabía cómo hacerla entender lo que intentaba explicarle, la conocía bien y sabía que el haber aceptado el chocolate de San Valentín de Ukyo había sido como cavar su propia tumba. Debía hacerla entender que ella era la única, debía hacerlo ya que no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Se despeinó el pelo infundiéndose nuevamente valor y tomó las manos de la chica quien le observaba atenta.

\- Akane – comenzó – para mí el chocolate de Ukyo el día de hoy no es muy diferente a cuando acepto sus okonomiyakis – vio que la chica abría la boca para hablar pero la freno – no me digas que es San Valentín porque te repito que eso es una idiotez. Para mi San Valentín no tiene valor si es el único día donde las muestras de afecto tienen sentido.

Akane alzó una ceja – no entiendo tu punto.

\- ¿No ves lo que te quiero decir? – la chica negó lentamente y Rama subió las manos a sus hombros de nuevo – Para mí San Valentín es cada día que paso a tu lado – no supo cómo dijo aquella comprometida frase, pero la dijo y al ver la cara de asombro de Akane continuó – San Valentín es especial para mí por tus esfuerzos en regalarme un chocolate, porque te esfuerzas por hacerme feliz pero… hay otros días que son aún más valiosos para mí.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó temblorosa Akane.

\- Cuando en navidad me regalaste esa fea bufanda que me hiciste, cuando me curas las heridas después de cada pelea, cuando me haces compañía cada vez que estoy enfermo, cuando me ayudas con esa estúpida tarea de matemáticas que no llego a entender, cuando decidimos ir a por un helado, cuando me ayudas con esos locos que me persiguen, cuando me das la mano para darme fuerza, cuando nos hacemos compañía mutuamente cuando estamos aburridos, cuando me ayudas sin descanso con algún problema como cuando perdí mi fuerza.

\- Ranma – susurró la muchacha con los ojos brillantes.

\- Para mí San Valentín es cuando me abrazaste cuando llegué a casa después de estar tiempo fuera, es cuando entrenamos juntos, cuando discutimos por tonterías y lo arreglamos al momento, cuando me transformo en gato y me calmas en tu regazo, cuando me perdonas y me sonríes. San Valentín para mi es cuando me siento vencido y llegas tú y me dices que confías en mí. Para mi San Valentín es todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, los buenos y los malos por el simple hecho de que los he vivido contigo.

Akane puso un adorable puchero en su cara y Ranma sintió ganas de abrazarla – Ranma, jamás esperé que tú me dijeras algo así.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo imaginé nunca – la escuchó soltar una risita y Ranma no pudo evitar acariciar su nariz de forma juguetona – ¿ves? Ese simple gesto, una simple risa tuya soltada al aire gracias a mí, es mejor regalo de San Valentín que cualquier chocolate.

La muchacha en un acto impulsivo se lanzó a sus brazos y apoyó su cara en el pecho de su prometido quien tras salir del shock inicial la envolvió en sus brazos. Ambos dieron un largo suspiro y cerraron los ojos, manteniéndose en silencio y abrazados un par de segundos hasta que Akane rompió ese silencio.

\- Si te hice un chocolate…

Ranma abrió los ojos y se apartó levemente de Akane – ¿de verdad?

Akane asintió. Se acercó a su mochila y sacó de allí un feo chocolate mal envuelto. Ranma sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba al ver esa cosa entre las manos de su prometida.

\- En realidad lo hice por si al final del día… me animaba a regalártelo pero luego vi como Ukyo te daba el chocolate y bueno… sentí vergüenza.

Ranma quiso partirse la cabeza contra la pared. Había sido un imbécil, su prometida. Con manos temblorosas tomó el chocolate – gracias, Akane.

\- No hay de que – respondió sonrojada.

\- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó mientras abría el feo envoltorio rojo con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver la mala pinta que tenía el dulce. Había que echarle algo de imaginación para ver el corazón ya que el chocolate tenía una forma cuadrada con picos extraños – ¿Cómo conseguirá hacerlos tan mal? – Pensaba Ranma con gracia – esto me hace ilusión pero no porque sea un chocolate, sino porque tú me lo regalas.

La chica sonrió con alegría frenando el corazón de Ranma quien de nuevo tocó la nariz de la chica con cariño. Con algo de miedo le dio un leve bocado ante la atenta mirada de Akane. Cerró los ojos mientras masticaba el dulce, buscando algún extraño sabor pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, tal vez un poco de amargor pero podía ser porque era chocolate fuerte.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó temblorosa Akane.

\- Bueno – dijo haciéndose el interesante mientras tragaba – está bien.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó feliz Akane viéndole dar otro mordisco al chocolate.

\- Lo juro – dijo con la boca llena – has mejorado mucho.

Akane pegó un gritito de felicidad y le abrazó con alegría – Estoy tan contenta, gracias.

\- A ti por el regalo.

Dio dos bocados más y se terminó el chocolate bajo la atenta mirada de su prometida que no dejaba de sonreír. Se alegró de haber dejado claro a su prometida que ella era especial pero sentía que no había quedado suficientemente claro, faltaba algo y él lo sabía.

\- Akane – captó la atención de la chica – quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo por todo lo que te hice pasar, por las veces que te insulté a ti y tu comida y… por haber sido un imbécil hoy.

Akane tomó su mano suavemente – no importa, está todo bien.

\- No, no está bien – dijo con pesar asustando a la muchacha – quiero que sepas y que te quede claro una cosa.

\- Soy toda oídos.

Ranma aspiró varias veces por la nariz dándose valor – quiero que sepas que tú eres especial para mí, tú no eres como las demás ¿entiendes? Tú eres la única a la que yo… - tembló como una hoja al ver los brillantes y desesperados ojos de Akane. Le miraban como si estuviera esperando con ansia que él le dijera que la amaba por supuesto que le daría el gusto porque el también necesitaba decírselo – Tu eres la única a la que yo amo.

\- Ranma – susurró Akane. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se puso a llorar con ganas haciendo que Ranma entrara en pánico ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Había mal interpretado a la chica?

\- Akane, por favor no llores – decía desesperado – si no me amas lo entiendo, he sido un idiota y si quieres me puedo ir de esta casa para siempre – Akane soltó un sollozo más fuerte y Ranma se desesperó aún más – por favor no llores, siento que mis sentimientos te molesten yo.

\- ¡Cállate no seas tonto! – Berreó la muchacha llevando sus puños a sus ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña – no lloro porque esté triste, lloro porque estoy muy contenta.

Ranma alzó una ceja sin entender a la muchacha – las mujeres están locas – pensó ¿Quién llora de alegría?

\- ¿Entonces… si estas feliz es que… tu… tú también? – el pobre muchacho no se atrevía a terminar la frase. El solo pensar que Akane le correspondía inundaba su corazón de dicha y le hacía querer bailar como un poseso.

Akane dejó de llorar levemente y asintió varias veces – Imbécil… por supuesto que te quiero.

\- ¿Entonces porque me ignoraste todo el día? Ni siquiera te enfadaste cuando esas locas me persiguieron.

\- Porque no quería obligarte a estar conmigo – murmuró entre hipidos la muchacha – prefiero verte libre y feliz a atarte a mí y que me desprecies.

Ranma sintió tanta ternura ante sus palabras, su Akane era oro molido, era una mujer maravillosa que miraba por su felicidad antes que por la suya propia, pero había algo que no sabía la muy tonta – boba, ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si no te tengo a mi lado?

Akane volvió a berrear aferrándose a su camisa. Ranma sonrió mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, ¡su marimacho le amaba tanto como el a ella! Ya entendía al buen doctor cuando estaba con Kasumi y bailaba con Betty el esqueleto ¿Cómo no entenderle? Si el mismo estaba por coger uno de los ositos de peluche que tenía Akane en la habitación y bailar con él.

Pero sabía que algo faltaba, algo que llevaba deseando desde que la vio sonreír por primera vez. Con cuidado tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos enfocando sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella. Se miraron con todo el amor que tenían el uno para el otro y con lentitud Ranma fue bajando su rostro para rozar levemente los labios de Akane quien fue la encargada de convertir ese tímido roce en un beso verdadero.

Allí en la oscuridad de la habitación Ranma y Akane se dieron su primer beso, el primero de muchos que vendrían y que tenían guardados el uno para el otro. Poco a poco se fueron separando juntando sus frentes con un gesto de felicidad brillando en su cara. Ranma le dio otro rápido beso para luego añadir – espero que este beso no me lo des solo porque estamos en San Valentín.

\- Si miras la hora sabrás que San Valentín terminó hace diez minutos – Ranma giró su cabeza buscando el reloj en la mesita de noche de su prometida. Las doce y diez de la noche del quince de febrero.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – dijo con seriedad – este beso para mi es San Valentín, mañana cuando nos despertemos, aunque me eches agua helada por encima, será San Valentín – tomó el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos y con un tono dulce le hizo saber a su prometida que era lo más importante para el – a partir de hoy prometo hacer que cada día sea San Valentín.

\- Te tomo la palabra – Akane se separó de el levemente – pero antes tienes otra cosa que hacer.

El tono que usó la muchacha dejando entrever un brote de mal humor tan típico en ella asustó al pobre Ranma – Tú me dirás.

Akane frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos dejando clara su postura de no dar su brazo a torcer en ese tema – dejaras claro a las chicas que no te interesan.

\- Ah, eso – dijo aliviado – pues claro, mañana mismo no te preocupes.

\- Me parece bien, no quiero que sigan persiguiéndote como gatas en celo – Ranma sonrió ampliamente al notar el gusanito de los celos en la voz de su prometida. Ella no sabía lo mucho que le gustaba verla celosa, era un placer para el verla enfadada porque alguna chica se le acercaba, le hacía sentirse importante en su vida, pero a veces si los ataques de celos no tenían sentido podían dar mucho miedo.

\- Tranquila, hablaré con ellas, les dejaré claro que yo solo tengo una prometida y esa, eres tu – dijo besando la nariz de Akane.

Akane se quedó tranquila al saber que su prometido le daría su lugar frente a las demás chicas por lo que tras darle otro beso de despedida le hecho de su habitación prácticamente a patadas alegando que no era decente estar a oscuras en su cuarto tan tarde.

Ranma estaba en medio del pasillo perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder. En un segundo estaba besando de nuevo a su prometida y en otro había sido expulsado de la habitación como si fuera un perro sarnoso ¿¡Quien la entiende!?

Iba a recriminarle su afrenta más luego decidió que no era buena idea, en el fondo le gustaba el mal carácter de Akane… ¡qué demonios! ¡Lo adoraba! Negó varias veces dispuesto a irse a su habitación cuando un papel pasó por debajo de la puerta de Akane, se agachó a tomarlo y sonrió al ver lo que traía escrito – Sé que sigues ahí, largo o nos descubrirán ¡imbécil! Pd: te quiero.

Ranma apoyó su espalda en la puerta de su prometida y acercándose al borde de esta susurró levemente – yo también te quiero – no sabía si Akane le escucharía pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Con paso lento se encaminó a su habitación y se tumbó en el futón con los brazos y piernas estiradas. Su mente repasó los acontecimientos recientes, de como de la intriga por no saber qué diablos pasaba con su prometida pasó al miedo al creer que la perdía para luego en un segundo convertirse en el hombre más dichoso de la tierra al saber correspondidos sus sentimientos. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se frotó los ojos con rabia, había sido un día intenso como siempre que el estúpido catorce de febrero llegaba al calendario, pero tenía la certeza de que el año próximo sería diferente.

Se giró abrazando su almohada como una colegiala enamorada, sin duda que de ahora en adelante San Valentín sería diferente, ya no odiaría ese día nunca más porque juraba por su madre y por Akane, que para el eran sagradas, que él se encargaría de que los próximos catorce de febrero serían solo para Akane y para él, aunque siguiera pensando que era una festividad estúpida.

Él amaba igual a Akane todos los días del año y se lo pensaba demostrar el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
